Temptress
by Paper'Scars
Summary: After months of peace under a temporary truce, the Senju and Uchiha clan seal the deal with an arranged marriage between the Uchiha heir and the Senju princess. Tsunade/Madara, time-swap, generation-clash, Warring States Period AU, crack ship.


**Note: This fanfiction takes place in a completely different setting. Madara and Hashirama never met, and Tsunade replaces one of Hashirama's brothers.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Introduction

* * *

"It's a short meet-and-greet, you won't die." Izuna laughed and handed the traveling pack to his older brother.

"Short? It's _three whole weeks_ , Izuna." Madara whined, slipping the pack onto his back as the two Uchihas walked toward their clan's borders.

Izuna snorted, "but you'll meet your future bride. Perhaps she will keep you company, eh?"

"She's 10, Otouto." The taller of the two pointed out and raised his nose. "What can a ten-year-old do? Let alone a girl, at it too."

"Uh, I'm sure she knows a thing or two. Afterall, she's trained—"

"Don't remind me, I know." Madara glared, "I would rather not see her at all."

"Ah, Niisan. You'll have to meet her at one point," Izuna said, catching the annoyed expression of his brother's face. "Maybe she's pretty," he added.

"Or ugly," Madara noted and tightens his grip on the pack's straps. "Probably a mindless, useless, little—"

"Madara," the brothers' father appeared in front of them. The Uchiha leader was in full traveling gear with several other Uchiha members along side him. "Are you ready to go?"

"Hai," Madara mumbled and waved goodbye to his younger brother.

* * *

"We're close," Tajima Uchiha announced. "At this pace, we'll be there by tomorrow's dawn."

The other three member, excluding Madara, named Soshi, Ryo, and Taisei nodded. Madara only grunted, he was getting tired and impatience from the traveling. It has been a journey of 3 days, with little rest due to Tajima's refusal.

"We'll rest when we get to the Senju's." He explained and repeated.

Madara sighed, but kept jumping branch-to-branch to keep up with the group. As he passed Soshi and Taisei, he noticed their tiresome faces and then Ryo's sleep-deprived state.

 _This isn't how it's suppose to be_ , Madara thought.

Tajima's methods were still cruel, even though the warring has slowed when the Uchiha and Senju came to a truce after Madara's second youngest brother death.

 _Daisuke—_

Madara bit his lower lip to erase the graphic images of his younger brother's mangled body.

* * *

The voice cut through the thick fog with a hiss. "Going somewhere?"

Madara cursed as he felt the tip of the enemy's kunai run across his left cheek, leaving a thin scar with slight blood leakage.

"Who are you?" The 14-year-old growled, flashing his bright sharingan. "Show yourself, Coward!"

In an instant, the white smoke was removed and a shadowy figure flew toward Madara. He threw his own kunai up in time to block the fatal blow of the unknown attacker's sword.

"This isn't a game," the enemy spoke. "It's not over!"

"What?" Madara questioned. "What's not over?"

The enemy pushed him away and bounced backward. Madara's eyes was trained on their face, but it was shaded by a dark-red mask. Before he could open his mouth, Madara noticed at his feet was a explosion tag and quickly drew back, too.

"The Senju and the Uchiha _can and will never_ live in peace," the figure laughed as the explosion broke out, and disappeared before Madara could catch another glance.

* * *

"Madara," Tajima called from the front of the group.

Soshi and Taisei made room for Madara to squeeze through. "Father?" He asked.

"Only an hour until we arrive in Senju territory. Do not act hostile."

Madara lowered his eyes, "They killed—"

"We are allies now."

* * *

"Are you okay?"

Madara hissed when he felt a hand pressed against a hand on his shoulder, tracing a cut. "Stop—"

"Ah! Sorry!" The meek voice squeaked, pulling their hand away.

Madara flutter his eyes opened, lacing his eyes onto the room's wooden ceiling and then falling to see himself on a dark blue mat. He lifted his hand and clenched, wincing at the sore muscle pain.

"Umm, don't do that," the small voice spoke again, growing a hand to his view with a cup of green liquid. "This is… uh, tea… Gyokuro tea!"

"Hn," the Uchiha hummed and leaned forward and pressed his lips to the cup. His eyes shifted to see the voice's owner. He saw a short bundle of long, golden ringlets and two shining amber orbs staring at him, worrisome. Madara blinked at the Senju symbol sewn on the dark green robe over the heart in tan.

"I'm… Tsunade."


End file.
